


The Big Three

by lani975



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), Demons, F/F, F/M, Hades is a Good Parent, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Immortality, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Zeus's (Percy Jackson) A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lani975/pseuds/lani975
Summary: literally wrote this in middle school with friends but it still kind of hits - basically all original characters but set in the percy jackson universe





	1. Chapter 1

Danny sighed as she wrung her hands, getting prepared to fight. Her black-brown, wavy hair flew as the air began to intensify. Her pink, cropped top adorned her torso, and her light blue, skinny jeans hugged her legs. White converse covered her feet as she got in fighting stance. Another monster, she thought to herself. She’d been seeing these abnormal creatures for three years now. It was almost scary.

Almost.

But like she said, she had been seeing these things since she was nine! She was twelve now...and plus, she was never scared. In fact, she wouldn’t even admit she was scared at the alarming rate, that she was seeing the creatures since she turned twelve. It’s like middle school changed her. 

She almost had forgotten where she was until the blood-thirsty wolf charged head first. She had recognized these things from her greek teacher. A paralyzed, mid-life crisis man was her teacher. And he was her favorite. He was also the only one who didn’t see her as a little problem child. She didn’t understand why the rest did, though...

That's what the school was for. Children who got kicked out of every other one. For children that stole or lied and other ‘messed up’ genes they were born with. Yet Candy seemed to be the only one who wasn’t. Candy isn’t even her real name! It's Betty. That didn’t change the fact that Betty blurted out whatever is on her mind in every class she had with her. Candy got good grades, and was polite. And sweet, and an overall better person than Danny.  
That's how teachers put it, anyways.

She shook her head and focused on the beast ten feet from her. She leaped out the way and shoved her hands in her jeans pocket, fishing for the special pencil she had been using. The special pencil that was her only way of survival. The special pencil that was… not there?

Wait...Not there!?

She dug frantically through the dirt, and looked up to see the beast lunging at her. The animal had an arm stretched out, ready to dig his cuspidate claws into her skin.

She squeezed her eyes tight and braced for it. This was it. Her luck had run out. She had been dodging creatures like this for years. She had a good run, though. That's a lot for young kids like her to go through. She felt one large claw make a thin but deep line in her fragile, medium brown skin, and then poof. He dissipated into ashes and cried out in agony. She opened a cautious eye to see two girls standing in front of her. The shorter of the two carried bow without an arrow, and un-squinted her eye.

“You owe me five!” She cheered and held out her hand to the taller one.

“Man...you never miss!” The taller one groaned, and slapped five weird coins into the shorter one’s hand.  
The short one grinned “Told ya’ I’d give another headshot!”

“Can we not talk about how you need my money because you're broke, and take care of her?” The taller girl gestured to Danny, who was highly confused.

The short one gasped “Right! Forgot… ” They both rushed over to her and knelt to her side.

The tall one shrugged it off. “Nothing a little ambrosia can’t fix, right, Devon?”

The one named Devon spoke. “Yeah, she’ll be fine. It’s nothing,” she grinned, her curly black hair bounced up and down as she stood from kneeling to Danny’s side.  
Danny snapped out of her daze at these words. “It’s nothing!? I have to get to a hospital! I have to be bleeding out as we speak!” As if on cue, both girls looked down to the pool of blood beside Danny. 

“Dev, I'll shadow travel her there. She’ll have a better chance of living.” The tall one brushed some of her long, purple-dyed hair off her face.

“No, I’m not allowing that! What if she sees something in there? Then what are you going to do, huh? You gonna tell her your whole life story, and then try to explain to her why there are demons all around her?” Devon fumed, irritation lingering in her voice.

“ACTUALLY, I was not going to tell her my WHOLE life story, just who my dad was. AND that would explain the demons.” The tall one said trying to joke with the short stubborn one, as always.

Danny gasped. “Wait. Are you guys... demons? Cause, I know how to kill demons, I have fought them before!” Seeing the non-amused look on their faces, she quickly changed the subject. “Uhg, never mind. Can I just get some help!” She tried to stay calm, even though she could feel her sight getting fainter...and fainter...until.. 

“Fine, but if she is traumatized, when we get back to camp, it’s your fault. YOU have to tell Chiron what happened to her,” the short one said, sounding annoyed with the tall one.

The last thing Danny wanted was a fold of darkness coming over her.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to a smiling face, in which jumped up to greet her. 

“Hi!” The tan girl held up her hand to shake. “Blue. Emily Blue!” 

Emily had bright blue hair. She wore a bright yellow t-shirt with black pants with polka dots. She was pretty average for her age, height-wise, which was the same as Danny. She had dark brown eyes that sparkled as she held out her hand.

Danny scrambled back at the sudden advance, and shut her eyes tightly. It's just a dream, she thought to herself. It’ll be all over once I open my eyes. 

As if Emily could read her mind, she shook her head. “If it was a dream, you wouldn’t be feeling pain in three...two…” She snapped her fingers.

Danny’s eyes widened as she clutched her injured arm with the arm unscratched. 

“Just a little side effect from the medicine! You’ll be fine in two shakes of a sun!” She said with a much-too-big grin.

“W-where am I? Please let me go!” Danny stuttered, her mind still set on the fact that she just got kidnapped.

“It looks like you have a pretty strong scent from all the monsters that were following Harley when she brought you here. Then again, she has one of the strongest scents..but it seemed to be even stronger with you!” 

Danny looked at her, obviously confused. 

“I think the demons in the shadows followed her here, but still couldn’t get in because of the barrier. But still, they probably didn’t know it was possible that the scent could be that strong that the demons would threaten their princess. Actually there are probably hundreds of monsters outside besides the demons. Devon and Harley were out there! I’m an Apollo child. I wonder if you could actually be one of the big thr-”

The same tall girl, Harley, forced her way out of the shadows, her long purple hair swaying side to side. 

“Emily, you're rambling again,” she calmly settled one of her hands into her black sweatshirt, and it came out with a pencil.

Her pencil.

“Y-y-you...found it!?” Danny exclaimed, jumping out of the bed she just now realized she was on. 

“Woah! You need to lay back down…”

“But my penc-”

“No!”

Danny’s eyebrows furrowed as she reached out for it. Unfortunately for her, Danny was shorter than her, just by a little. But she made her recoil the arm she stretched out with a poke.

“Hey!” Danny cried, rubbing her arm lightly. She began to reach out for it again but…

Poke.

“Stop that!”

Poke.

“Ow! Whatever, that's mine!”

“Pokity-poke!” Harley laughed as she kept poking her.  
“Okay, that's not even a word!”

Harley was in the midst of poking her again when the door barged open. Devon, the short one, strolled in. “Chiron wants to see us.” Harley rolled her eyes and quietly gave the pencil to Danny, who snatched it out of her grasp. 

Chiron is that person from earlier that they were talking about, before they brought me here! I hope that Harley girl gets in trouble, Danny thought to herself, but smiled a little at the fact of Harley getting in trouble.

Devon gestured for Danny to follow, and her icy stare convinced Danny to do as told. Danny could tell she wasn’t cold and distant much, though. She began to walk out before Harley raised an eyebrow at Emily, who was still standing by the doorway.

“I’m pretty sure he meant all of us?” Emily looked to Devon for confirmation, and she nodded gently. 

As they approached a familiar looking man in a wheelchair, Danny gasped. 

“S-sir!?! What are you..how did you...when did you…”  
She mumbled as their little group stopped in front of the “paralyzed” man and a girl a bit older than them.

The girl had short hair in the style of a bob, and her tips went lighter in color. Freckles were scattered on her face. Her sleeves that stopped at her elbows showed that she wrote on her arms quite a bit. 

She looked at the group blankly, then spoke “Delaney. Daughter of Athena. Nice to meet you.”

Danny began to speak, but Devon cut her off. “Yes, Greek gods are real. Currently in the United States, even. And yes, that is your former teacher. He is, in fact, not even a human. He is a centaur. Half human, half horse. And yes, you are a daughter of a greek god. We just don't know who yet.” 

The way Devon said “greek” seemed like she was thinking, that Danny might be the daughter of someone else. But Devon smiled proudly as Danny stood there with her jaw dropped low. 

“What?” Danny said, tilting her head in the slightest. “I’m the daughter of… what?”

Harley shook her head disapprovingly, “Weren’t you listening? Gosh..”

The former teacher sighed, “Harley, this is not the time..”

Harley looked down sheepishly and whispered, “Sorry.”

He then turned to Danny, “Call me Chiron, Danny.

“Chiran?”

Delaney shook her head “Chiron.”

“Cheron?”

“CHI-RON.”

“Charon?”

Devon facepalmed as they went back and forth until she had gotten the vowels right. Emily raised a hand, “Um, so why did you call me?” 

Chiron smiled warmly, “Why Emily, you have to help Delaney set up for Friday’s capture the flag!” 

She groaned. “But the last time I did that, I fell into the creek!” Delaney snickered, and Emily glared at her. “Because of someone.” 

Chiron nudged his head towards an empty field, and Emily stomped off towards it, followed by Delaney.

“My assignment for you two is to find Danny’s parent. You can handle that, I hope?” Chiron pointed at Devon and Harley, who was making an epic eye roll. 

Devon nodded, “RIGHT, HAR?” She glared at Harley, who pouted playfully. “Why’d you look at me?” 

“Because the last time, you-”

“Okay okay! I get it...jeez…”

Danny gasped, “Are we just going to go over the fact that-”

“Yeah, we are.” Harley spat blankly, and grabbed her hand. “I’m a daughter of Hades, and Devon here is a daughter of Zeus, and we were thinking that you might be the daughter of a big three too.”

Devon stared at Harley blankly. “Well, way to go and just throw that out the way... and it’s just a theory we thought of. We don’t really know what you are yet. Don’t worry!”

“Thanks. Very reassuring.” Danny rolled her eyes.

“I know,” Harley said, and smiled sarcastically. 

Devon laughed.


End file.
